1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a device for the alignment structural connections. In particular, the present invention relates to the device having particular features, and the method for its use, for aligning of pipes, fittings, rods, beams, sheets, angle-iron, flat-iron, I-beams, rounds and the like, so as to easily provide tack welds prior to welding.
2. Related Art
In the field of welding, efforts toward devices and methods to assist in aligning pipes, pipe elements and other connecting structures are continuously being made. Devices and methods have been developed to facilitate structural alignment for appropriate welding and connection. However, existing devices and methods are often bulky, user unfriendly, not capable of use with varying size structures, inaccurate, imprecise, and time and labor intensive.
Therefore a need exists for a device and method of use for the alignment of pipes, pipe elements, and other structures which overcomes at least one of the aforementioned deficiencies and others that provides a device and method for efficient, adjustable, easy, accurate, and precise alignment of pipes and pipe elements.